


Squali e aquiloni

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: • 1. Non un tipo da fiori• 2. Aiaigasa
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 5





	1. Non un tipo da fiori

Ryoga voleva sprofondare. Era surreale  
_(e anche romantico)_  
e non capiva _come mai_ stesse provando _certe sensazioni_ all'altezza del petto.  
In tutti quegli _anni_ non era _mai_ riuscito a vincere il primo premio in quel maledetto gioco del tiro al bersaglio col fucile a pallini. Poi era arrivato Kaito e al primo tentativo aveva fatto punteggio pieno. Così, come se nulla fosse.  
Nel momento in cui Kaito gli si avvicinò per porgergli il gigante squalo bianco in peluche, Ryoga notò che le sue gote si erano lievemente imporporate.  
«Non mi sembri un tipo da fiori» disse soltanto, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Ryoga sorrise, prendendo in braccio il peluche.  
«Hai ragione».


	2. Aiaigasa

{ **giapponese;** _ombrello condiviso_ }

  
«Grazie per avermi accompagnato».  
Non era stato l'appuntamento perfetto  
 _(aveva iniziato a piovere all'improvviso)_  
ma erano comunque riusciti a trascorrere metà del tempo insieme.  
Ed era stato _inaspettatamente bello_ , al punto tale che anche il tragitto verso casa, percorso sotto lo stesso ombrello che Kaito si era premurato di portare, era stato a tratti magico.  
Ryoga era arrivato a desiderare che quei momenti vissuti con lui non finissero mai, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente.  
Ora che Kaito lo aveva accompagnato a casa ed era in procinto di salutarlo, Ryoga comprese che non voleva lasciarlo andare.  
«Resta» sussurrò, stringendogli istintivamente il polso.  
Kaito lo guardò, sorridendo lievemente.  
«Resto».

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Squali e aquiloni • English Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353902) by [AmeSapEng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeSapEng/pseuds/AmeSapEng)




End file.
